


Reunited by Roadrash and Death

by Pixil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/Pixil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People had grown used to his jittery, hyper ways. It was so easy to lull them into not looking below his surface, only seeing the hyper active teenager and never the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited by Roadrash and Death

Stiles had been driving too fast, he was in that semi-panic, euphoric after state. The body thumped around in the back of the jeep, wrapped in cheap plastic garbage bags, to prevent staining his baby's cargo space. Really she had never seen him coming, Stiles wasn't the sort of person who stood out. People had grown used to his jittery, hyper ways. It was so easy to lull them into not looking below his surface, only seeing the hyper active teenager and never the killer.

Erica though, she had been too easy, it left a sort of sour-sweet taste in his mouth. She had been overly eager to befriend him, even as he lead her away into the dark woods. She hadn't even screamed, just sort of squirmed and whimpered under his blade. Even when he cut deeper, over and over again, swirling patterns and geometric shapes. Eventually he just slit her throat, wrapping her like the others and drove off to dump the body. 

It was a lot later then he'd like, he hadn't expected to take take so long, and sped hastily down the dark road. A pale flash startled him into slamming the breaks, something thumping hard against his Jeep's hood. Stiles was quick to jump out and investigate, a crumpled figure and blood smear greeting him.

It was soon followed by a dark figure, who skidded to a halt just out of the glow of his jeep's headlights. Stiles was pretty sure he should be panicking right now, but as the man stepped into the light, all he could think was 'Ah, he's like me.' which he really had no basis for, other then mr tall, dark and handsome had been chasing said crumpled figure through the darkness.

The man looked to the figure, then back to Stiles, a jolt ran through him as he locked eyes with the stranger.

"You were chasing her?" His mouth always seemed to run away with itself and he flinched even as he said it. The stranger though, he seemed unfazed, walking to the body and slinging her over his shoulder. A small moan of pain escaped her and they both jolted, Stiles yanked open the back door.

"Toss her in, I can drive you where you need to go." The man looked Stiles intensely in the eyes before giving a curt nodd, and tossing her literally in the backseat. She whimpered in pain again but didn't move, and he took the frontseat. Stiles was none too graceful as he scrambled to slam the back door and get into the front, but he managed somehow without making a fool of himself. The jeep dutifully drove on as if it hadn't just mowed down a body, to which Stiles was enternally greatful for.

"So uh, which way am I heading?" Stiles asked as he took a not so stealthy peek at his new passenger. The stranger just pointed towards a dirt path into the mountains, sitting there in silence. It should have been awkward, Stiles was the king of filling space after all, but it surprisingly wasn't. He was sure he should be more worried, the man was ripped and had been chasing the girl for who knows how long, he could definitly be a threat. Yet Stiles felt completely calm, turning onto the dirt road and humming to himself lightly as he drove past the forest line.

He stopped his jeep outside the cabin, it had been the only one so far out, but there came no disagreements. The man got out and hauled the girl back over his shoulder, then surprised Stiles when he grabbed the bag from the back as well. Falling in line behind him, tjey entered the cabin, and it was surprisingly cozy, if a bit oversized for one person. He lead the way to the basement, tossing the girl into a large dogs cage and locking it, before setting the bag down surprisingly gentle.

Stiles stood off to the side, looking around curiously, this place was amazing. There were a few more cages, a table with books and all sorts of bloodstained instraments. It gave him a little thrill knowing the other man had let him see such a personal place. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tearing sound, Erica's dull lifeless corpse half out of the bag. He was kneeling by it, fingers tracing the patterns, it made Stiles anxious.

"You did all this?" his voice was rougher then Stiles had expected, causing a heat to pool in his belly.

"Yeh, kinda got interupted before I could get rid of her though." He actually looked annoyed as Stiles said that, standing up to face him. 

"Your work is beautiful, it shouldn't have to be disposed of like garbage." his words made Stiles tremble, like he knew exactly how Stiles felt when he was forced to burn and destroy each body.

"I don't have the luxory of holding onto them, not in such a small apartment." He was begining to feel cornered as the man loomed over him. A hand pressed to his lower back, pulling him closer, against the larger frame.

"Then keep them here, it wasn't chance we met again after so many years Stiles." His eyebrows shot up in shock, and he tried to pull back in shock.

"Who...How do you know my name?!" He grinned at Stiles, leaning down to nuzzle his exposed neck.

"Derek Hale, don't you remember?" It came out more a growl, like he was more beast then man. Then it hit Stiles, why he knew that name, and likely why he had trusted the other so quickly.

"I helped you burn it down." His voice was breathy as he said it.

"We were so young then, I wanted to stay with you, but there was too much suspicion. I never dreamed we would meet again like this." He gripped at Stiles hips, holding him as close as possible, like the idea of even having air between them was too  much.

"I loved you," Stiles whispered it with no shame, simply a fact.

"I still love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read  
> Wrote this after reading a few serial killer Au's  
> Just a quick one, enjoy~  
> http://invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
